The Art of Getting Over It
by Mask Of Persona
Summary: Kohori lost the battle against Otani and now it looks like Risa is going to be with him. Dissapointed Kohori heads towards the park where he meets mysterious transfer student Matsushita Miyu. One shot. Rated M for the lemon.


"Ouch," rubbing his hand over the spot where Otani had hit him Kohori collaspsed on the park bench. He'd have been way better for Risa than that bad tempered midget, even the height difference between them meant nothing to him. Still, nothing he could do about it now. Sighing he dropped his hand and leaned back against the bench.

"That looks painful," a voice next to him spoke out followed by a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek. Turning around in surprise Kohori saw a girl sitting next to him, he'd been so occupied by his thoughts that he'd probably sat next to her without noticing. She had an unusual appearence, silvery blonde hair tied in a plait over her shoulder and purple eyes, but somehow the overall effect made her quite pretty.

"W-who are you?" His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her, his hand pressing to the place where she'd kissed him.

"Miyu," she smiled at him and stood up, making a graceful spin as she did so she was facing him again.

"Where'd you come from?" It was a stupid question but he couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

Holding her thumb and forethinger in a V next to her eye she gave him a mischievious grin. "The moon," giving him a wink she turned and ran off looking more as if she were dancing than running.

Sitting in a daze Kohori watched her lithe figure until it was out of sight. "Ahh! I should have talked to her more!" He mentally slapped hisself. "No, wait! I should have at least told her my name!" Another mental slap. Getting up from the bench he started to make his way home, cursing himself all the way for his stupidity.

Opening his front door he made his way up to his room, ignoring his parents as they tried to talk to him; falling down on his bed his mind was still full of Miyu, her slim body, the curve of her breast under her top, the gentle pressure of her lips against his skin. Trying to imagine the way the rest of her body would feel his hand slipped down his pants to find himself already hard. How long had it been like this? Probably since he'd first seen her. Smiling he moved his hand slowly up and down, thinking of how good her body would feel against his, trying to imagine how she'd move and what she'd do to him.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei!" running into the classroom the next morning Kohori accidently ran into some one, ignoring them he quickly sat in his seat and allowed his head to fall against the table. _Can't believe I managed to sleep in this morning! _Resting his arms on the table he tried to bury his head in them as a blush spread across his face as he remembered the reason why he'd managed to over sleep.

"Are you ok, Matsushita-san?" The teacher asked the person who Kohori'd ran into.

"Yes, sensei. I think I'll manage to live."

That voice! Miyu! Kohori's head shot up as he recognised the voice, high, yet soft with a hint of a giggle in it. And sure enough there she was, standing at the front of the class wearing the school's uniform.

"Alright everyone, this is Matsushita Miyu. She's transfered here from England, so she might find things here confusing. I'm counting on you guys to help her settle down and feel comfortable."

"Wahh! You told me you were from the moon!"

"Quiet down, Kohori-kun and don't forget to apologise to Matsushita-san for pushing her."

"S-sorry, Matsushita-san," placing his head back on the table he blushed again for believing another obvious lie."

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Matsushita Miyu, please look after me," bowing slightly Miyu made her way to the only empty seat in the classroom, the one that was right next to Kohori. Feeling his heartbeat quicken he peeked under his arm at her to find her smiling at him. "Hey, park boy. Going to tell me your name this time?" She held out her hand to him.

"Kohori Kazuki," he reached out and took her hand. It was so small compared to his and like her lips extremely soft.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuki-kun," she let go of him and returned her attention to the front.

"Kazuki! Hey, Kazuki! Wait up!" Kohori turned to see the small girl running towards him. She'd known him less than a day and was already on first name terms without suffixes. Smiling he stood still and waited for her to catch up. "Do you want to come over to mine for a bit? I've got so much stuff to unpack and I kinda need some help with some of it."

"Sure," he'd only just spoken the word when she grabbed hold of his hand and started dragging him off.

"Great, this way."

Soon they approached the block of flats that Miyu had moved into. Letting go of Kohori's hand she skipped forwards and pulled a card from her pocket. Swipping it she went in through the open door and dashed up the stairs, leaving Kohori to try to catch up with her.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Kohori entered her apartment and looked around the spacious area and the few boxes scattered about. Some of them were open and in the process of being emptied and sorted out, others where still sealed shut.

"I was banished from the Moon Kingdom, so they're still living there while I have to survive by myself on Earth. If I manage to do so then after 50 years my sentence will be over and I'll be allowed to return to the Moon."

"Oh," Kohori sat down on one of the empty chairs in the room. "I - hey! You're lying to me again!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Giggling Miyu perched herself on the arm of his chair. "They're on a business trip at the moment. Their company just transfered them here but they had to go on the trip straight away. So I have to move everything in and get the place ready for when they get back. Hey, why were you in the park yesterday and who hit you?"

"Well," Kohori looked down, unsure of if he should tell her or how he should tell her. Still looking down at his feet he tried to answer her question. "There's a girl I like, but she likes some one else. I confessed my love to her anyway and he just happened to be there at the time," he looked up at her and tried to smile as if it was nothing only to find her face only a centimeter away from his.

"You know, the best way to get over some one is to forget about them."

"Wh-"

His words were cut off by her lips colliding with his. Moving closer to him she put her arms around him. Unable to help himself he kissed her back. It was amazing, better than what he'd thought Risa's lips would feel like, better than last nights fantasies. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth a little wider, hoping that she'd do the same. She did. Taking this as a good sign he slid his tongue into her mouth feeling a tingle of pleasure as it was met with her own. Hardly aware of what he was doing but wanting desperately to keep the kiss going he pulled her down onto his lap.

Smiling softly into the kiss Miyu allowed him to pull her down onto the hard lump that was forming in his pants. Moving her his back and forth over it the smile turned into a grin as he moaned quietly.

"Miyu-chan . . ." he broke away from the kiss. This was now stepping over into what last nights fantasies had been like.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But whether we continue or not I'm going to have to take my panties off, they've got pretty wet," giving him a smirk she hopped off him and bent over, making sure he had a clear view of everything as she pulled her panties down.

"Miyu-chan," he spoke her name again and stood up, his trousers already down and around his ankles.

"Condoms are in my room," she stuck her tongue out at him and stepped out of her panties, tossing them to one side and making for the direction of her room.

"Wait up!" Trying to awkwardly shuffle to her room he tripped over. "Miyu-chan!" Struggling out of his trousers he stood up again and followed the direction that Miyu had gone.

Entering her room he found her already lying back on her bed, her long silvery blonde hair splayed out on her pillow.

"Your eyes have changed colour . . ." He looked in surprise at her eyes which were now a rich chestnut brown instead of their usual purple.

"Contact lenses," she smiled and pointed to her hair. "That's not natural either, it's bleached."

Oh," he felt stupid for not having realised it earlier.

"You coming over or what?"

Blushing at the sight of her naked body he came over to the bed and lay down next to her. So, tha pants were off now it was just the shirt. His fingers fumbled clumsily at the buttons, his blush growing as he found it impossible to get his fingers to work properly.

"Your face is going the same colour as te red in your hair," Miyu laughed and shuffled closer to him, her long fingers easily taking care of the buttons on his shirt. "There, much better," she smiled pulling the shirt off. Kissing his lips quickly she ducked her head under his and trailed kisses down his stomach.

"Miyu-chan, don't do that," he tried without much force to push her away but it was too late she'd made her way down to his penis. "Miyu!" He couldn't hold it in anymore. Leaning back he felt the cum race of his dick.

"Mmm tasty," Kohori looked down to see Miyu with a finger in her mouth; one side of her face was covered in his cum. "Looks like we're ready to go one step further."

Crawling back up the bed and leaned over him to the table where she kept her condoms. Without thinking about it Kohori reached up and took hold of her, pulling her down against him. Flipping her over so he was on top of her he bent down and kissed her breast. His lips played over her nipple making it hard and erect. Growing more excited over her stiffening nipple he flicked his tongue out and circled around it, occasionally closing his mouth over to suck on it. Moving over to her other breast he gave it the same treatment, only this time he reached out to take the condom out of her hand. He weren't too sure on how to get these things on, but he could at least hope that for once something would go right. Lifting her up gently he returned his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Locking his arms around her back he tore open the condom. Moment of truth time.

"Miyu-chan?" A thought had occured to him, she'd been silent all this time. "You are liking it, right?"

Not answering back Miyu took hold of his empty hand and took it down towards her pussy. "What do you think?" She pressed his fingers up against her wet opening. "You going to get that on, then?" She pointed at the condom in his hand.

"Ohh, yeah, right," another blush. He wished he'd stop doing that. Taking his now gooed up hand from her pussy he took hold of his penis and slid the condom on. _Huh, that didn't turn out too bad _he smiled at being able to get at least one thing done right. Now all he'd have to do is get into position and thrust. Great.

Leaning back over her he guided his dick towards her pussy. His lips making contact once more with her he kissed her deeply, enjoy the taste of her for a bit before pushing his way in. Underneath him Miyu tensed up and let out a gasp of pain.

"Miyu-chan! Are you ok, did it hurt?" He looked down at her, ready to pull out and go on a hunt for painkillers.

"No, it's ok. Carry on," she reached up and drew him back into the kiss. Another gasp rose from her lips, this time pain mingled with pleasure.

Feeling reassured that he hadn't hurt her Kohori carried on. Making deep, slow thrusts his hands groped for her breasts, this time unlike earlier he was rewarded with her moans. Her pussy felt amazing, the wetness he wasn't able to comment much on, but it's tightness and the way it squeezed at his cock was something else. "Miyu-chan," he moaned her name into the kiss. He didn't think he'd be able to last much longer. His thrusts became faster and harder, if he was going to cum early again he may as well make the moment as good for her as he could. Suddenly her lips broke away from and her body arched backwards pushing her hips up against his. "Kazuki!" Hearing her scream his name out loud he felt the movement of his cum escaping from his balls and into the condom. Well, it was all over now. Panting slightly he lay down next to her sweating body, draping his arm over her. She twisted around slightly and snuggled into his arms, her eyes closing as she pushed herself closer against him. Smiling a little he hugged her tighter against hisself. Looks like he might finally be able to get over Risa. Rseting his head on the pillow he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
